Compact
NOTE: This article is for plastic compact customization. For information on customizing an HMS compact Beyblade, see HMS Compact. A compact combo is a Beyblade which has the purpose of high spin velocity and balance. The most important factors in building a compact combo are the weight distribution of the Beyblade, along with the size and shape of parts. Advantages of Compact Combos Compact combos gain their advantage from being incredibly effective balance types. Not only that, they are very literally balanced; they are not easy to knock off-center. They are a sort of all-purpose Beyblade that can be used when you are at a loss for what to do, or if you don't want to overthink a strategy. Weight Distribution To build an effective compact combo, the Beyblade needs to be relatively heavy, and have the majority of its weight focused in the center of the Beyblade. The advantage of having this weight focused in the center gives it an incredibly high spin velocity, which combined with the proper compact parts, leads to better balance and decreased loss of spin when hit. Choice of Parts The choice of parts for compact combos is incredibly polarized; meaning, while there are several possible parts you can use, the choice for best parts is incredibly small. Here is a list of parts that you should use for a compact combo. Attack Rings * Tiger Defenser (Driger S, Jumping Base): This is one of the best ARs for a compact combo. It has a very solid weight, great balance, and it is small in size. It has good survival ability and also some mild attack power. This is the most common choice. * War Lion (Galeon, BBA Balancer): This is the next most common choice for compact ARs. It has much more survival along with being more compact, leading to a higher spin velocity and therefore, more defense. The downside of this is that this AR has very poor attacking power, which luckily isn't too detrimental to a compact Beyblade's effectiveness. *'Wing Cross (Bistool, Frostic Dranzer, Gekiryu-Oh):' For the best performance, when choosing a Wing Cross AR for this combo, use Hasbro's Bistool. For more information on the mold variation, see the Bistool article. This AR is slightly less common and more recent to the scene than War Lion and Tiger Defenser, but it performs well. Wing Cross is one of the most balanced ARs available, and the Hasbro]] Bistool mold gives it more defense and survival ability. Weight Disks * Ten Heavy: This is the only WD you can use for a compact combo. It is the heaviest and smallest plastic-generation WD available. Spin Gear * Neo SG + Heavy Metal Core (Metal Driger): For compact combos, this is the only SG that you can use. You can see this part's advantage through this simple comparison: * Neo SG + Heavy Metal Core: 9 grams * Neo SG + Magnetic Core: 6 grams * Neo SG + Metal Weight Core: 5 grams * SG: 4 grams Even over the second heaviest core, Heavy Metal Core still has 3 grams more. That number may seem small, but keep in mind that it is 7% - 10% more weight. Also, it contributes to heavy weight in the center of the Beyblade. That's why Heavy Metal Core is a must-have part. Blade Bases * See SG Semi-Flat * Metal Ball Base (Draciel Metal Ball Defenser): This BB wasn't considered for a long time due to the fact that it is severely outdated, but it has a lot of potential in the compact arena. The metal balls in this base give it a good weight and strong centrifugal force, leading to a high spin velocity. Here are the weight measurements of this BB: * Base Alone: 9 grams * Metal Ball Base w/ one set of metal balls: 11 grams * Metal Ball Base w/ two sets of metal balls (LEGAL): 13 grams As you can see, even with one set of metal balls the weight is very good. With two sets, the weight is even higher, but the BB will lose some survival potential in the process. The tip is a semi-flat, almost exactly the same shape as the SG Semi-Flat. * Metal Change Base (Driger S): This BB isn't considered very often, due to its often aggressive movement pattern. However, it is a perfect choice for a compact combo. When standing straight, the metal tip has great survival. When tilted, the Beyblade will move in an attack mode. This strong survival and attack power take advantage of the compact combo's weight and spin velocity. Sample Compact Combos 5-Layer Compact Combo * AR: Tiger Defenser (Driger S) * WD: Ten Heavy * SG: Right Neo SG * SG Core: Heavy Metal Core (Metal Driger) * BB: Metal Change Base ([[Driger S) This is one of the most common compact combos. 4-Layer Compact Combo * AR: Wing Cross (Hasbro Bistool Mold) * WD: Ten Heavy * BB: Metal Ball Base (Draciel Metal Ball Defenser) This combo was used by Noland to win the North American Championship. Disadvantages of Compact Combos There are some disadvantages to using a compact Beyblade. * Balance Type: Being a balance type can be advantageous or disadvantageous depending on the situation. Against an incredibly specialized Beyblade, they may falter due to not having enough focus in the type necessary to win. * Poor Survival: Compact Beyblades do not have the best survival, due to their heavy weight. Against attack and defense Beyblades, they will often manage very well. However, against a purely survival Beyblade, they will fail. Using Compacts With Shooting Techniques Compact combos a very well suited to a variety of shooting techniques. * Sliding Shoot: Compact combos already have a very strong movement pattern. Sliding shot encourages this pattern further, causing the Beyblade to roam the stadium at a decent speed. Making contact within the first few seconds of the battle after being shot will deliver considerable damage. * Gattyaki: A compact combo has a very heavy weight. Gattyaki is designed to hit the opponent before hitting the stadium. This shot combined with a heavy Beyblade is very good for OHKO. Because the entire force of the Beyblade's weight is directed at the opponent directly after shooting, without being slowed down by the friction of the stadium, it is almost guaranteed to deal a critical hit if it makes contact. The disadvantage of this strategy is that Gattyaki is a very difficult shot to aim correctly and will often miss. Fortunately, unless you overshoot a drastic amount, missing the Gattyaki shot will not be too detrimental to your battle. Conclusion Compact combos have been a staple in Beyblade play for a long time, and they're not going anywhere. They're strong and easy to use, and even in the hands of an unexperienced player they can win matches with ease. If your opponent is using a Beyblade that is not well planned, this is a good style of Beyblade to use to avoid over-thinking a match. Category:Customization